In connection with the use of hospital beds, in private rooms, wards and in the bedrooms of private homes, it frequently happens that due to some injury the patient is unable to sit up, or even to partially leave the prone or reclining position. This may occur where there is a severe spinal injury or where the patient is placed in traction following an accident, and cannot and should not sit up. Other similar situations will be encountered, yet the patient will if conscious desire to read a paper or book, or write something such as a letter and the present invention seeks to make it as easy as possible for him to do so without any strain and with convenience.